This invention relates to the alignment of a hub connected to support and rotate a particulate throwing wheel within a centrifugal blasting apparatus.
Centrifugal blasting wheels have been used to project particulate material at high velocity against a part to be cleaned, deburred or otherwise treated. In other applications, centrifugal blasting wheels have been used in foundry operations to scrub sand by projecting used sand against an object to free foundry binder from the surface of the sand grains.